


Fiercer than Fire

by amerrierworld



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: From a tumblr prompt: imagine wanting to court Fili but Thorin refuses because he believes Fili needs an anchor and that you are not the right one.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Fiercer than Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Let me know what you think <3

It had started as sweet teasing smiles across the fire, constant jabs from his brother, flickering eye contact and close proximity when curling up to sleep for the night, but it was well into the quest that you knew there was a lot more going on with you and the golden-haired prince.

Of course, you denied the feeling of butterflies every times his bright eyes locked onto yours, saying that it wasn’t proper, there was a mission to be followed and you couldn’t afford affection at this point.

But still…

Your mind went blank every time he assisted you in mounting your trustworthy pony, his steady hands gripping your fingers and your waist, because you were not the most skilled on a steed at such an hour in the morning. Even when you had become accustomed to it, he still came, helping you up in a fluid motion that became a habit to the two of you.

Kili would not stop grinning whenever such things happened, his teasing pokes from both him and Bofur that made you blush with embarrassment and glee. You were glad that you would not be the only one who’d get a little red in the face, considering Fili’s tense grip on his own reins when he knew what was going on.

“Comfortable?” he asked with a twinge of worry in his tone one evening when he assisted you off from your pony. You smiled reassuringly, your backside aching from the many hours of riding thus far and you gripped his hand.

“I’m fine, it’s just the riding,” you mumbled, squeezing his fingers lightly. His smile in return lingered perhaps a little too long and you quirked an eyebrow.

“Everything alright, Fili?” you asked. His gaze broke and he blinked, regaining his composure quickly.

“Ah, yes, I, uhm, could I speak to you, about something?” he asked softly as the rest of the Dwarves began setting up camp. He lightly pulled you further towards the trees, into the shadows.

“Sure,” you responded with a hint of nervousness. The light of the fire was still bright behind you when he stopped, his eyes flickering in the dim glow and you were once again swept away by his handsome features.

“Y/N,” he started and you looked down at his hands gripping your fingers, his thumbs running over your knuckles. “These past few weeks have been trying, I know, and we are nowhere near our goal for this quest, but,” he swallowed thickly. You’d never seen him so flustered before, and a playful smile tugged at your lips. “But I would not see myself beside any other than you both towards the end of this journey and the end of my life.”

His sudden confession threw you off guard and you had to take a double take. You could practically hear his heartbeat and his eyes were looking everywhere but your own.

“Fili-,”

“Of course, I understand if you were to refuse, seeing how you have a different home and another life to take up again after this. I simply thought that asking you before anything drastic happened, maybe you could find-“

“Fili…”

“That you are able to return the feelings I have felt for you for these many months. And although my timing might be hasty, and maybe I have read your signs wrong, if that be the case-,”

“Fili!”

His mouth finally snapped shut and his cheeks were burning. You couldn’t help the giggle before your brought his hands up to your lips and pressed a certain kiss to each.

“So,” you said with a twinkle in your eyes. “To put it short, you are asking to court me?”

His breath hitched as he brought the courage to speak again, but you pressed a finger to his lips.

“Is that a yes or a no, Fili?”

“…Yes.”

It was hardly a breath, but it was enough for you and your arms flew around his neck as his hands found your waist, kissing you with a nervous certainty. When you pulled back, keeping in each other’s embrace, you read his eyes carefully.

“You’re worried,” you murmured softly. “About what the others will say.”

“No,” he replied hastily. “Kili has actually encouraged me to ask you. As has Bofur, and some of the others including Bilbo, have found out, but-,”

“But what?”

“My uncle.”

You swallowed. It had taken enough convincing to show that you were able to join this quest, but the idea of convincing Thorin to bless your courtship with his eldest nephew? It was damn impossible, you thought

“I’ve asked him,” Fili confessed. “But he refused.”

Your mouth went dry. “Why?” you managed to squeak out. “Is it because I am human? Or the fact that I’m not of noble blood?”

“No,” he spoke. “It is because you do not deem suitable for me.”

“What?”

“Look,” Fili said, his hands cupping your neck, bringing your forehead to his. “His opinion does not matter. I will marry you either way, and if I must move out of Erebor and refuse my place as heir, then so be it.”

“Fili, no,” you muttered, shaking your head. “No, you mustn’t do such a thing for me. He is your uncle and your king.” You straightened your back and took a step away from him. He watched you carefully as you stared him head on and he knew that expression. It was the expression you wore when you were determined to do something. Usually something stupid.

“How then must we do it?” he spoke with a desperate edge to his voice.

“I’ll convince him.”

When the two of you slipped back to camp, no one seemingly having noticed your absence, you felt your confidence slipping away with every step you took. Fili’s hand slipped away from yours as you neared the fire, going to where his brother was waiting for him with the ponies.

You shuffled closer to the fire as you plopped down next to Bilbo, twiddling with a loose thread from your sleeve between your fingers.

“He’s been a long time,” he muttered, causing you to look up as Bofur trotted over.

“Who?” the cheery Dwarf asked.

“Gandalf!” Bilbo exclaimed.

“Oh, he’s wizard, he does as he chooses,” Bofur shrugged, passing Bilbo two steaming bowls. “Here, do us a favour; take this to the lads.”

As Bilbo walked off, almost reluctantly, you rose quite confidently from your seat and also quite abruptly.

“Woah, steady there, lass!” Bofur chuckled as he dodged you with a fresh bowl of stew in his hands, but you ignored him as you stomped over to where Thorin was cleaning his blade.

You heard a chuckle behind you, no doubt from Bofur, who probably had a hunch on what you were going to do.

“Thorin.”

The King looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow. You knew from his earlier snap at Gandalf before the Wizard disappeared, he wasn’t in a good mood. Your skin paled a little but you fought it off as you tried to match how regal Thorin seemed by simply sitting.

“I’d like a word,” you demanded. He said nothing, clearly waiting for your word.

“I-,” you bit your lip, wondering how on earth to question him about this. “I understand you will not bless Fili and I’s courtship.” The words tumbled so fast off your tongue that you were sure you had been incoherent, but by the low shadow that loomed over the Dwarf King’s eyes, you knew you’d gotten your point across.

He rose, and you cowered slightly.

“Aye.”

Seriously, that was it?

“May I ask why?” you replied, hoping to sound colder than you felt. To be true, your insides were quaking with nerves, not wanting to screw up anything between you and Fili through this talk.

“You are not suitable for my nephew,” he said sternly. Ouch, he really didn’t sugar coat anything, did he?

He gestured for you to be silent as you opened your mouth to retort.

“I do not deny you are strong in your own way, Y/N. But my nephew will need to someone who is to be independent and fair.”

The truth of it hit you so suddenly you could’ve smacked yourself on the head. Fili was the first in line to Erebor after Thorin, meaning one day he might need a Queen. Honestly, the thought made you pale a little, but you realized you’d accepted that possibility the moment you took his hand the first time he helped you on your pony.

“And what if I were to change your mind?” you questioned.

Something flickered in Thorin’s eyes. Perhaps confusion or surprise or simple knowledge that you could never do something like that.

“I’ll change your mind,” you blurted. “And if I do-,”

“If you are capable of proving not only your loyalty to the Company but also such to Fili, perhaps,” he replied, not needing you to finish your cut off sentence.

Your own gaze turned sour. He truly believed you would leave Fili’s side and break his heart after all this?

“I will,” you nodded stubbornly, more to yourself than to him as the camp was suddenly awakened by a huffing and puffing Kili. He was shouting something about trolls and Thorin made to grab his sword, but you stepped in front of him, pointing a finger as if scolding a small child.

“This conversation is far from done.”


	2. Brighter than Stars

Dori was fussing over you and binding a minor scratch you’d acquired during the troll fight, but your leg was jittering impatiently. You wanted to stand up, move around, _stretch_ even. The risk of the oncoming orc chase was biting at the back of your mind. Trolls had been a breeze compared to what you would face.

“Honestly, Dori, it’s just a scratch,” you snapped, pulling your arm away. “I’m fine.”

He continued to scold and tell you of the risks of infections but you had zoned out, scanning the group for a certain golden-headed dwarf. Once you found him, you saw he was already looking at you, and he smiled. Your heart swelled at the sight and you made your way over to him, though you were intercepted by Thorin himself. You cursed inwardly and tried not to look too sour. His arms were crossed again, his face cold like stone and you tried to imitate the expression, if only to appear tougher than you were.

Honestly, you were exhausted from the night’s events and could barely stand up, nevermind faced Thorin’s wrath right now, but your brain was fuelling your body, making you hyper and nervous for the next couple of hours.

You’d been so preoccupied with your thoughts you nearly missed Thorin’s words when he started talking to you, finally.

“…good job on distracting the trolls.”

You blinked. Was that a compliment? Was it really that easy?

“I may have underestimated our burglar’s skills.”

Oh. Never mind. You looked over to where Bilbo was awkwardly standing amongst the others, still covered in snot and also clearly tired from the fight.

“He’s brave,” you had to agree. Thorin was clearly just making small talk so you wouldn’t go over to Fili. You shifted on your feet. “He’ll make a fine burglar, you’ll see.”

Thorin was quiet for a minute.

“You were the first to agree with Master Baggins’ deception to prevent the trolls from eating us.”

"Well, yeah,” you shrugged. “Anything to not be troll snacks.”

Nothing. Not even a chortle of a sarcastic chuckle. Silence, again.

“You should know your efforts have not convinced me, anyone with a brain would have done the same.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Then why didn’t you do so?” you bit back, temper rising. “And why are you even telling me that? Is this a game to you?”

“My nephew’s well-being is not a game to me. You seemed so set on making this fight one that would seem memorable to me, but you must know that your clever plan has not worked.”

“Plan?” you scoffed. “You thinking this whole thing with Fili is to get at you someway, huh?”

Silence. _Again._

“You really don’t think what I feel is genuine, do you?” you muttered darkly.

“You are of the race of Men. _Nothing_ any of you do has ever been genuine,” he bristled before stalking past you.

You scowled after him and kicked at a stone. An arm was slung over your shoulder and you looked to see Bofur with his topsy hat and tipsy behaviour, in his hand a flask of something red from the troll’s cave. 

“Don’t worry lass, he’ll come ‘round eventually. You should know that me, my brother and my cousin are all fully supportive of your union with our wee lad over there.”

You smiled at that. “Bofur, is there really no way to impress that guy? I mean, sure, Thorin’s had a lot on his place, but I honestly don’t understand why he despises me so.”

“It’s not you he despises, it’s the idea of you.”

“…okay, that's very helpful.”

“It’s quite simple. Dwarves are very secluded, very traditional. Our ways have already shifted when we got a Hobbit on our hands, and now you. Thorin is the epitome of Dwarven culture and tradition because of his upbringing. He wants to start Erebor off right, and you being there and quite possible holding more power than him is bothering him.”

You blinked, surprised by the monologue from the drunk Dwarf and sighed, your shoulders sagging. “I suppose that makes sense.”

"Furthermore!” Bofur said brightly. “You are human, and he doesn’t quite understand humans. Back in the Blue Mountains, before he really established us Dwarves there, they weren’t the nicest to him. I’m hoping you’ll be able to change his mind.”

You nodded. “I’ll try, but no promises.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, lass.”

Thorin’s POV:

Elven dinners were extremely dull. As Gandalf and the pointy-eared son of a -ahem, Lord Elrond, continued their conversations on their apparently very exciting adventures, and the elf scolding the wizard for his past involvement with some elf witch lady, Thorin finds himself glaring daggers at you. Fili was seated next to you, much too close for comfort, and had whispered something amusing in your ear which led you to nearly choke on your drink.

He didn’t exactly know what made him so suspicious of you. Mahal knows his nephew has had worse offerings for courtships thrown at him, but you came as a surprise.

Fili had already approached him multiple times since that wretched night where you stood before him and claimed you could prove yourself worthy of his hand. Thorin’s face scrunched up subconsciously at the thought of it. Thorin, shamefully, had tuned out some of the factors that could perhaps change his mind. He was deadset on forbidding your marriage.

It wasn’t so much the fact that you were human, but that was something to consider. That’s essentially all you were, just human. No notable bloodline nobility or royalty that counted in this world, no exceptional skill he deemed useful for any upcoming part of the quest, no striking personality trait that he thought to be beneficial from a political and financial point of view.

You were, quite simply, no match for some of the duties that came with the potential of being queen. Dis and Thorin had often discussed the options for an arranged marriage, there were quite a few that would be very good unions for the Dwarven kingdoms and the re-establishment of Erebor. He had discussed it with Fili many times before, but then you appeared. Like a wisp out of a dream, bewitching his nephew.

Elrond and Gandalf were discussing roads and swords. He needed a drink.

“Excuse me,” he muttered before quite abruptly standing from the table. He knew your wary eyes were following him, afraid that at any second he might behead you to get this whole ordeal done and over with. He’d have to handle a hysteric nephew for a while, but in the end the results would be much better for his kingdom.

His kingdom. That’s what this was for. Erebor was priority number one from the moment he stepped inside the burglar’s home. He couldn’t afford a decision that would prove fatal to the kingdom’s stability in years to come.

He took a sip from his flask and glanced over to see your nose covered in cream, reaching over to do the same to Bilbo and Fili. Balin expertly dodged your incoming hand, chuckling fondly.

Something in Thorin’s heart tugged quite harshly and he looked away, cold eyes staring down a wall just to have something to glare at.

Fili would have to wake up soon. For the sake of Erebor.

It was nearing dusk and you were, quite stubbornly, not willing to go back inside. Your were knee-deep in one of Rivendell’s smaller rivers, with a certain dwarf’s arms wrapped tightly around your middle. Beard hairs tickled your neck as you both watched the orange sun nearing the horizon. The wound on your arm had healed up nicely thanks to Elven efforts and you had convinced Fili to meet you in the secluded area that evening for a couple minutes of alone-time.

“You never quite told me what happened between you and Thorin that night of the trolls,” Fili said softly. “And you’ve barely spoken to him since. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah,” you said with a determined set of eyebrows, nodding. “Thorin’s just a stubborn mule, that’s all.”

Fili chuckled. You could feel the jostling of his chest easier like this, he had stripped of his thick fur coat and many layers until the two of you were almost inappropriately clothed. You’d gotten rid of the bodice and shoes that came with the dress and Fili had abandoned his gloves and knives. All for sharing body heat, he had said.

Sure.

“Well, it runs in the family I can assure you,” he pressed his nose to your cheek and inhaled. “I’m not willing to give you up.”

You giggled at the absurdity of you two running around, hiding from Thorin like he’s the big bad wolf and meeting in dark corners and at night like two love-sick teenagers.

“What’s so funny?”

You sighed and stared ahead of you. “You are.”

“I’m glad I amuse you then. Good humour is a cornerstone of a good marriage, I’ve been told.”

“Who told you that?”

“I believe it was Bofur.”

“Was he drunk?”

“When is he ever sober?”

The ordinary conversation between the two of you was very relaxing, and you leaned your head back against his shoulder, before responding, “He is _quite_ an amusing dwarf I must say.”

“More amusing than me?” there was a hint of joking envy in his tone and you smirked, your eyes closed.

“Oh, most definitely.”

You barely registered when the hands moved from your waist lightning quick and you found yourself tossed into the deeper end of the river.

You came up, spluttering, to the sight of Fili who was laughing until his cheeks turned red.

Once the initial shock of being soaked passed, you ended up laughing along with him but not before tackling him and dragging him under with you. He quickly dominated the wrestling match, ending with the two of you on your knees in the water, his hands gripping your wrists so you couldn’t squirm away. You were flushed and gasping for breath, but more so for the continuous laughter than lack of oxygen.

He stole a kiss that made you gasp and you quickly returned it, resulting in heated kisses that were extra sloppy this time with the amount of water you had dripping from your hair and faces.

A grumbling cough made you splash back and Fili turned around to see a scowling Dwalin, arms crossed, standing by your piles of clothes. You decided then and there that Dwalin had mastered the art of the one eyebrowed lift.

Fili quickly stuttered an apology and made to stand up, only to catch his foot on a rock and stumble and fall with an unpleasant smack into the water. You snorted and coughed, trying not to laugh and trying not to get more water up your nose. Fili appeared again, shaking his head to get his hair out of the way.

Dwalin’s scowl had long since disappeared and a humoured smile tugged at his lips. Fili turned to look at you and started at the sight of you clutching your middle and your shoulders shaking. Afraid he’d startled you, he made to reach and hold you close.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” he said, concerned. But his worry was quickly wiped away when you threw your head back, cackling. This time Dwalin joined in.

“Oh-o, dear, oh boy,” you said when you got most of your breath back. “Gods, Fili, you look like a drowned _cat_.”

Fili rolled his eyes and huffed, but was comforted by the touch of your hands smoothing his mess of hair out of his face and kissing his cheek.

“You two lovebirds should get out before either of ye ge’ a cold. Thorin’s grumpy enough as i’ is, a sniffling Company member I'll not help tha’,” Dwalin said gruffly, and you realized that perhaps it wasn’t you or Fili he really was angry at.

You held his hand, or rather, he held yours captive, and led him safely up to dry land. Dwalin clasped him on the shoulder and you pecked him on the cheek before wishing the both of them goodnight. You wanted to get out as quickly as possible before Thorin came out, because he usually wasn’t far behind Dwalin and you’d had him staring the two of you down like a hawk.

Fili caught your hand. “Are you sure you won’t stay with us?” he asked. The rest of the Company were given one massive room with lots of open space that was almost a patio looking over some nice forestry.

“I’m sure,” you said. “A goodnight’s sleep away from a dozen snorers will be good for me.”

Fili sighed, not entirely convinced, but let you go for you to enjoy your luxury. “Goodnight then.”

He kissed you once more, not caring that Dwalin swore under his breath and turned around, grumbling about idiotic behaviour and you hurried inside with a blush staining your cheeks for the rest of the night. The stars were out long before you actually fell asleep, a happy grin on your face.


	3. Stronger than Diamonds

You’d lost count of how much you had been sneezing since you had started the hike up the Misty Mountains. Having reluctantly left the blissful haven of Rivendell, you’d been brainstorming options on how best to survive the oncoming storm and encounters you were going to have inside the mountains. Nothing was coming to mind.

Maybe you should’ve stayed behind with Gandalf and joined him as he left Rivendell. But no, you thought, you belonged with the Dwarves. You would see this through to the end, even if it meant facing near death in the mountains.

As you were thinking, your hand gripped Fili’s tighter without realizing and he looked over at you.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly. Your head snapped up and you managed a wry smile at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just worried, is all. Rivendell was such a nice place compared to- well, everything else we’ve encountered so far.”

Fili chuckled in agreement.

“No need to worry, Y/N. You have me by your side, and the others. In case anything happens, we’ll all have your back.”

You smiled and felt someone staring at you. You looked over your shoulder to find Thorin, once again, glaring at the two of you. Your face fell immediately.

“Maybe not _all_ of you,” you mumbled.

Thorin was unhappy. As usual. Though he was content with leaving the wretched Elves behind, he hadn’t expected you and his nephew to grow even closer, defying his orders so blatantly and seemingly enjoying it too.

He was marching, brooding and trying to remind himself why you angered him so, and why you were no match for the Durin family.

The two of you chuckled up ahead and the sound made Thorin’s eyes look up, landing on your hand entwined with Fili’s, walking side by side. It made his blood boil.

“Ah, young love. What a wondrous thing, isn’t it laddie?”

Thorin was startled to find Balin next to him, not realizing the white-haird Dwarf had joined him to interrupt his thoughts. He, too, was looking at you and Fili up ahead.

“I do not know of what you speak,” Thorin retorted gruffly. Balin pressed his lips together in a tight line.

“Come, come, now, Thorin, have you ever seen Fili this happy before? Certainly not with any lass like this.”

Thorin furrowed his brows, ready to argue. “Nonsense. Fili’s been perfectly happy with other courtships. This quest has simply got in the way of that. I’m to make sure one of them continues after we’ve taken back our home.”

Balin raised an eyebrow, much like Dwalin had mastered to do. “Name one.”

Thorin blinked in surprise. His mind raced to respond, not letting down so easily.

“There were plenty of potential suitors. The young noble lass from Ered Luin, ginger.”

“Ran off with one of the stableboys more than once, if I recall correctly.”

“They liked each other.”

“But they didn’t _love_ each other, Thorin.”

Thorin frowned at Balin. “That daughter of one of Dis’ friends, then. The seamstress, they got along just fine.”

Balin laughed. “Oh, aye, but only to ogle other pretty ladies _together._ She was never interested in Fili, my lad.”

Thorin cast his eyes down in thought. Had he really been so blind to all those suitors?

“Look, Thorin. You are meant to take the throne at Erebor when we reclaim it. And if Fili does become King after you, what harm would having Y/N as Queen do?”

“She’s of the race of _Men.”_

“Yes, but not the race of Men _here._ She’s been beyond this world, Thorin. Seen things, learned things that we can hardly imagine. Wouldn’t that be an advantage for Erebor at least?”

Thorin hadn’t thought of it that way. He had never thought of you being an asset to the rebuilding and growth of his kingdom, only a hindrance. He was silent for a moment.

“All I’m saying lad, is that you and I have both seen Fili grow up, and he’s _still_ growing into a fine young Dwarf to this day. We both know that there hasn’t been any other lass that’s made him smile so.”

Thorin looked back towards the two of you ahead of him and Balin. You turned your head to meet his gaze and the smile you had for Fili faded instantly. Something in Thorin’s chest felt heavy after the glare you two shared, something like guilt.

He pushed it aside as rain began to fall. He’d worry about it later.

_“Y/N! Are you alright?”_

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”

_“Y/N, wake up! Please.”_

“Dwarves, Your Malevolence.”

_“Y/N, it’s Fili, please, please wake up. They’ll throw you over or torture you if you don’t.”_

“Dwarves?”

_“Hm, huh? Fili? My head hurts…”_

“We found them on the front porch.”

_“It’s me, darling. It’s me, please wake up. Open your eyes.”_

“Well, don’t just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice.”

Claws were tearing at your skin and pain seared through you. Your eyes flew open and immediately you began fighting back. The stench of goblin filled your senses and you remembered where you were. The blow from falling down from the trap had knocked you unconscious, and blood was dripping down your face. You blinked and shook your head to wake up, struggling against the goblins as they tore off your coat and emptied your pockets.

“What are you doing in these parts? Speak!” The Great Goblin cried out, swinging his staff and staring the Company down.

None said a word, and you wormed your way through all the bodies to stand flush against Fili. His chest was rising rapidly, and your own skin was covered in a cold and terrified sweat. His eyes glanced over to you quickly, and you saw a moment of relief in them, but only briefly.

“Well then, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest.”

He pointed a gnarled finger at Ori, who’s face was one of shock. Nori grabbed his arm and tried to wrestle the army that began grabbing at his younger brother. Thorin stepped forward.

_“Wait.”_

Everyone halted and turned to him. Thorin took another step forward, blocking Ori and met the Goblin King’s gaze, who looked on in surprise.

“Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain.”

Your eyes were flickering about, stepping even closer to Fili. The goblins were eyeing all of you hungrily. Whether for sport or for a meal, you couldn’t tell.

“Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really.” 

_“You don’t think goblins like man-meat, do you?”_ you whispered to Fili, trembling. _“I mean, the Trolls were picky about eating you lot, so maybe these won’t wanna eat me.”_

“I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.”

Fili smirked a little. _“I don’t think they’re going to care about what we taste like when they’ve skinned us and hacked us up in pieces, lass.”_

You grimaced and nodded weakly.

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago,” Thorin was practically spitting the words at the Great Goblin, his hands in fists at his side.

“So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The Great Goblin chuckled lowly, moving towards a small creepy goblin hanging in a basket. “Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.”

The tiny messenger goblin was cackling as it left, and your blood ran cold.

“You’ll be pleased to know that your long-term rival is still very much alive,” The Great Goblin snickered. “And your battles against him have meant _nothing_.”

Thorin visibly sneered and hurled forward as if to attack the giant monstrosity single-handedly.

“Uncle, no!” Fili exclaimed, grabbing Thorin’s arms before he could foolishly attack. You stood close behind him, keeping a hand wrapped around Fili’s upper arm, his presence being the only reassurance to prevent you from going into full panic-mode.

“ _Uncle_ , eh?” The Goblin King repeated. “Oh, what a wondrous mistake you’ve made there, _King,”_ he snarled the word, “bringing your own kin into my realm.”

The cackling grew loud around them and echoed in the cave. Your ears hurt from the goblins’ laughter and you held onto Fili firmly. Then, four goblins dashed forward to throw Thorin to the side and seized Fili by a limb each.

The scream that ripped through your chest didn’t sound like it belonged to you, but your throat hurt nonetheless. Fili was struggling, trying to reach for one of his many daggers hidden in his clothes, but the goblins were holding him firmly, tearing through fabric and skin as they hauled him forward.

“So, you’ve managed to have a pathetic little bloodline after all?” The Goblin exclaimed, leaning down a little to examine Fili closely. “Hm, a little thin-looking, but I suppose he’d make a good meal or two for this lot.”

The goblins holding Fili down snickered maniacally. Your face went pale and you tried to reach for him, but Bofur held you back. They forced him to his knees. One of the larger goblins held up a thick whip with many tails. Cheering ensued around them.

“Whip him til he breaks!” the Goblin screeched. “Make him bleed!”

Your cries mixed with those of the Company, and you managed to worm your way out of Bofur’s grasp as the whip came bearing down.

What happened next was all a blur to you. You were shoving bodies out of the way and hurled yourself over Fili’s crouched figure just as blinding pain coursed through your back. Fili gasped as he felt your body cover your own, turning his torso to catch you protectively.

“What’s this?” The Goblin cried. “A saviour for the pretty little princeling?”

“Y/N, what in Durin’s name are you doing?” Fili whispered raggedly in your ear. The goblin was rearing to slash the whip across your back again and you looked him in the eyes.

“Protecting you,” you whispered back. Your hand trailed over his cheek, damp with sweat, before reaching into his coat and grabbing one of his many hidden daggers.

Before the goblin could strike again, your blade was in his throat and he dropped the whip before the goblins could register what had happened.

“What?” The Goblin King was infuriated as goblins began falling at your hand, your battle skills having improved thanks to the Company’s lessons. “No! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them _all_! Cut off his head!”

Your back was in pain, but adrenalin got the better of you. The Dwarves sprung into action as you began fighting back, grabbing their weapons and attacking the goblin army who were caught off guard.

Then, a blinding light threw all of you down on the floor. You yelled at the pain as you landed on your back, but relief spread through you as you made out Gandalf’s figure approaching the group, staff and Glamdring in hand.

A hand grabbed you by the bicep and hauled you up to your feet. You were surprised to find Thorin getting you up and ushering you down the rickety bridges, following the Wizard as the lot of you sprinted for your lives.

Somehow, you were still alive. The blood had become crusty on your back and your head was spinning from flying so high in the air.

You remembered vaguely what had happened after Goblin town. Bilbo had come back, you all rejoiced at the sight. But Azog sent you all running up into the trees. Fili had held onto you like a lifeline as your loss of blood began weakening you even more. Your vision had blurred when the fires began.

You recalled Bilbo running to save Thorin, and then you were being supported by Bofur as Dwalin, Fili and Kili all jumped into battle to fight against the Wargs.

Then everything had gone dark. Until Gandalf brought you back.

“Now now, lass, we need to take a look at those wounds.”

You waved Oin away, leaning heavily against Fili. “No, not until we get off this rock.”

“You were brave,” Fili whispered softly at you. “You saved my life, but you’re in no state to climb down yet.”

“I’m _fine,_ Fili.”

“No, you’re not,” Thorin spoke up. “Do as Oin says. We have no time to wait for your stubbornness.”

Despite his kind words to Bilbo not mere minutes ago, his attitude was once again harsh and crisp towards you. You saw Fili’s eyes harden and he gently lowered you to sit on the ground as he marched towards his uncle.

“Her _stubbornness_ may have saved _all_ our lives in those caves, Uncle,” Fili said defiantly. You blinked in surprise. His tone had lowered menacingly and he didn’t waver one bit.

“She has tried time and time again to meet your approval!” your love continued. “And yet, even on the brink of death, you _still_ cannot bring yourself to take a liking to her?”

“Fili-,” Thorin began.

“She has done more for this Company than any of us! And for what?”

“Fili…”

“Erebor isn’t her home, and yet she still comes with us. She owes us no allegiance, and yet she still fights for us! She puts up with all the foul words you throw at her, right up to the moment where she could die, saving my skin! Why would she do any such things when you _still_ treat her like vermin?”

“Because she loves you, Fili.”

Fili froze mid-rant. He tended to ramble when passionate about something, you remembered fondly. You stared as the King Under the Mountain looked past his nephew at you. You clambered to your feet as he came closer to meet him at his height.

“I am realizing many things, Y/N. I realize that Hobbits may be more stubborn than us Durinfolk, and that the dead still live.” He paused a moment and his eyes flickered to the ground. “And I also realize that I was wrong about your intentions with my nephew.”

Your ears couldn’t believe what they were hearing. You stared at Thorin, dumbfounded at his confessions.

“I apologize it took me so long,” _he apologized! “_ and that it took a brave but _foolish_ action on your behalf to make me see that, truly, the two of you were destined for each other.”

Fili had rejoined your side and your hand squeezed his tightly, both for support and in disbelief.

“What are you saying, Uncle?”

“I’m saying that I give my blessing to your courtship. Though I hardly think that would’ve stopped the two of you from getting married _anyway._ ”

You grinned at that, because it probably was true. “Thank you, Thorin.”

You wanted to scream, celebrate and cry all at once, but you slumped against Fili in exhaustion. All your resources were almost spent. Fili wrapped an arm around you.

“Let’s get you fixed up, love,” he murmured before looking back up at Thorin. “But, Uncle, all the things you said. The traditions we’ve had, the expectations of me as crown prince…”

Thorin rested a hand on Fili’s shoulder and smiled. “Let me deal with that when the time comes, Fili. None will stand in the way of me and my family’s happiness. Even old laws and their rules.”

Fili smiled and tears formed in his eyes. The two Dwarves pressed their foreheads together for a moment before he picked you up in his arms and lead you to Oin and Gandalf, promising to take care of you from now on until the end.


End file.
